


Bad Vibrations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has bad timing.





	Bad Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

To Brian, one of the worst possible situations, besides getting a horrible blowjob, is receiving a phone call while he's out on the prowl, so he turns the ringer off and turns his cell onto vibrate whenever he goes out, shoving his cell in the front pocket of his jeans.

It was a Saturday night at Babylon. The usual markdowns were out and searching for a quick fuck before they inevitably had to go home to an empty bed. Brian was standing at the bar, relaxing while sipping his usual double beam, scanning the room, looking bored. Justin was at the loft finishing some project, even though his school suspended him, they still required him to do the assigned projects. So he left him to do his thing. No one in particular caught Brian's attention; he was just about to leave when a tall, lean, blond caught his attention. He told himself it was just coincidence that the trick looked like Justin from behind and decided to check him out a little more closely. 

Brian made his way to the middle of the dance floor where the blond was dancing, just swaying to the beat, Brian had to admit, He could dance, and with legs like his, he was sure he wouldn’t disappoint. Brian had his target, and began to sway to the music, making his usual entrance, shuffling through the crowd while getting into position. The blond suddenly turned and he and Brian were face to face. He leaned over and whispered in the blonde’s ear, and a smirk appeared soon after. Brian grabbed onto the front of his belt, dragging the trick into the backroom, maybe the night would turn out better than he had expected.

Brian pushed the blond up against a wall, more secluded from where everyone else was, and Brian was planning on making this count. He began to explore his new playground, inspecting his chest, fondling his ass. Which was nice, he had to admit. Brian began sucking and biting his neck, making the man melt, the moans that were escaping his mouth did not go unheard, Brian could feel eyes burning into the back of his head, staring at him and his trick, so he decided if they wanted to watch, he’d give them a good show. Brian ripped the blond’s shirt off, not caring of his reaction and began grinding against his erection. He was sporting a nice one himself. Brian was removing his shirt, while the blond undid Brian’s pants, a nice gesture, He noted. Brian returned the favor by shoving the tricks pants and underwear to his ankles in one smooth motion. Brian was involved. Brian was so involved that he was actually pretty close to coming if he didn’t do something, and quickly. Just as he was about to find a condom, which was a difficult task at the moment, his cell phone went off. This surprised Brian so much, with the sudden humming and vibration hitting his dick that Brian came instantly, with a loud grunt and heavy panting. Brian could not believe what just happened. He looked up to a disappointed trick who scoffed while pulling his pants up. Mumbling something incoherent and stormed off. Brian took a few moments to compose himself, when he finally turned around he was faced with about a dozen of half naked men laughing and clapping in Brian’s general direction. This will not look good on Brian’s behalf.

Brian rushed out of the backroom. trying to avoid and block out the faces and comments that were being said. When He reached the jeep his phone began to vibrate again, this only reminded Brian of what just took place and quickly fished for his cell phone.

“WHAT?!” he yelled into the receiver louder than he needed.

“We’re out of milk.” 

“What?”

“Milk, we don’t have any. Can you go pick some up before he come back to the loft?”

“You’re calling me because we have no milk?” running his hand over his face, attempting to keep his temper in check. This cannot be the reason why Justin called him in the first place.

“Yeah, you okay? you sound pissed.” blissfully unaware of the events that just took place. 

While Brian continued the conversation with Justin, a few men walked by, laughing and looking in Brian direction. Word travels fast in Liberty Avenue. Brian agreed and hung up on the blond and went into his jeep. While buckling up, he noticed a stain in the front of his jeans and could only shake his head in the embarrassment. Brian continued to sit in the Babylon parking lot, weighting out his options of what he could do.

Brian skipped on getting milk, avoiding to get out of the jeep to be seen more than he already has, and headed straight to the loft. When he entered he already had his pants half way down. He told Justin he was just horny and was in a rush. He never did tell justin the events that took place that night. But the next night when they both entered Babylon, Justin overheard some comments a few tricks said about Brian. Justin could only laugh, and while He and Brian were dancing Justin took his cell phone out of the front of his pocket and placed it in his back pocket. Brian was blissfully unaware.


End file.
